Love between Cats and Dogs
by hungryforcookies
Summary: Sasuke, a love sick puppy?


**DISCLAIMER: **I am in no way gaining money from this. I also don't own Naruto.

**PS: **Take it easy on the reviews, aryt? This is my first cat/dog story. ;P

* * *

Humans are complicated - they don't always say what they mean or mean what they say. Not so for dogs - they're simple, straightforward. That's why you don't see a dog secretly in love with another dog. It just gives chase after its love.

But this dog, Sasuke, is not just any dog. Fiercely competitive and domineering, it is your typical alpha male. Sasuke decided that not just any dog will do for him. That would've been too ordinary, unbefitting and beneath him. He wanted something different, something really special. Something... that would make him feel alive. And awake him up from this dream-like state that he called life; one eventless day blending into another.

It was a typical day. Sasuke was lazing in the sun in the open. Although he was painfully aware that it made him a vulnerable 'prey' to his hordes of female 'predators', at least he could see them coming, and not be surprised with a pounce from the back or some dog licking him from behind the bushes.

Despite his annoyance with them, Sasuke couldn't help but admit that the adoration and admiration of his fans never hurt his ego. So, after half a day of lying in the open, he was surprised that he had yet to receive any solicitation.

Out of curiosity, he surveyed his surroundings. And lo and behold, there was the culprit - a cat. A petite Russian Blue, with long sleek limbs that seeme to stretch forever, large Bambi eyes and dark shiny coat - the epitome of everything beautiful.

For a moment, Sasuke was spellbound. His heart stopped and time stood still.

_What's this feeling?_

_Why's it so hard to breathe?_

_Why did my heart stop?_

Despite the internal turmoil, Sasuke sat rooted to the spot, still worshipping the enchantress in motion from afar. The dark graceful figure was pouncing around butterflies, only to be occasionally interrupted by the chasing of her tail. What would look ridiculously silly to any other dog, only looked like an elegant Flamenco dancer in action to Sasuke.

Completely mesmerised, it was not until one of the butterflies landed on his perfect nose did Sasuke snap back into reality. Since the cat only looked on from afar, Sasuke decided to approach it.

Walking with as much pride he could muster, Sasuke painfully made his way to the love of his life.

"Hi, you're beautiful," Sasuke said (1) in his most seductive voice, accompanied with a cheesy wink.  
He learnt it from his many female suitors and though it only turned him off, he simply couldn't think of anything else. His mind at this point had turned into chopped liver. It also didn't help that he had never made the first move in his little lonely life.

"And you're drooling," Hinata coldly replied, unimpressed.

Being the stoic and reserved cat that she was, Hinata then left promptly.

Stunned by the lack of interest, Sasuke looked on as his the-meaning-of-his-life skipped away. His tiny heart sank, followed by his tail, then shortly his whiskers. Never had he felt this down before. So hurt was he that he could feel his vision blurred by tears unconsciously welling up in this eyes. Just as he was about to give way to the sharp pain...

_No I don't cry!_

His heart may be bruised and bloodied but his spirit remains unbowed. Swiftly, Sasuke gave chase.

Catching up the beautiful cat, he stopped in front of it, and looked unflinchingly at it with piercing and determined eyes.

"I'm Sasuke. What's your name?" he asked, softening a little, desperately trying to sound more sincere this time.

Hinata wasn't used to this kind of attention from anyone - not her owners, not any other cat, much less a dog! Her owners got bored of her before long and although the butler took good care of her, there was no love, only duty.

Hinata wondered if she'd ever find anyone to want her.... to love her. Lonely but painfully shy, Hinata longed for friends and company. Lonesome as she was, she had her pride.

_No dog's gonna be my friend, no matter how handsome it is._

And handsome Sasuke was - thick luscious black and white coat, an angelic face, with a strong and confident presence.

Uneasily, Hinata eyed the dog double her height and size. Before she knew it, he was unintentionally lowering his head to sniff the other.

Sasuke took his time, not wanting to scare the other off again. With longing eyes this time, he slowly lifted his little black nose to receive the other.

Like any spell, it had to end. Before they could touch, Hinata snapped out of her trance and retreated hesitantly, eyeing the other with caution.

_Dogs.. Devilish creatures. He nearly got me spellbound there. What was I thinking?!_

With a look of indignation, Hinata scooted off.

Twice rejected by love, Sasuke was devastated. He sank further into depression and let out small wimpers of tears. So acutely painful was the cry that it sent Sasuke into a daze.

"All I ever wanted was to be your friend. To love you... "

Hinata looked back to face Sasuke. Looking at his sad face drenched in tears, Hinata's still beating heart felt a tinge of pain.

"You're leaking,' Hinata whispered, forcing a smile. With a sigh, she gave up. 'I'm Hinata'.

_________________ _

Hinata, head on Sasuke's shoulder, left hand lightly clasped in her right, was blissfully dozing off, when she was rudely awakened with a scorn.

"Why would anyone waste a documentary on cats?' Sasuke declared as he channelled surfed hastily onto another station.

'Why not, they're cute,' Hinata sleepily reasoned.

'The way you defend them, methinks you were a cat in your previous life,' Sasuke retorted, not amused.

'And you a dog,' Hinata smilingly said, before leaning in to give Sasuke a kiss on the corner of his lips.

After a couple more minutes of aimless channel surfing, Sasuke switched off the TV and turned towards the sleeping figure, now lying on the bed with an arm gently hooked onto his waist. Looking down at his lover, he gently caressed her cheeks. And with a light peck on Hinata's cheek, Sasuke joined her in slumber, sleeping so close that their noses almost touched.

_We may carry with us past memories and scars, but so do we the love.._

* * *

(1) What was I suppose to say? "Hi, you're beautiful," Sasuke ruffed?. Nyeh; it's too _weird_ and _awkard._


End file.
